


Little Internet Secrets

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds out about your little obsession with Michael Fassbender and decides to surprise you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Internet Secrets

It had been a long day and all you could think of, while you shuffled through the hallway with your keys in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other, was how you just wanted to flop on the couch and watch some TV - maybe you would even call Tom and ask him to come over. You could eat take out and have sex before blacking out until the next sunrise. Yeah, that would be good.

You pushed the key into the keyhole and turned, only to find out the door wasn’t locked. _Shit, did I forget to lock it?_ You let yourself in, careful and slowly, trying to see if there was any signs of a break in. Luckly, none. As you turn around to cross the living room, you see Tom sitting in by the kitchen counter.

 _“Jesus, Tom!”_ You jumped, hugging tighter to the bag in your arms. “You scared me.”

He had his legs open, his feet resting on the support on the stool, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his face was not at all sweet like it usually is when he meets you.

“A little jumpy, are we, darling?” His eyes were dark and piercing. Something was wrong.

You stepped closer, crossing the room and entering the kitchen, placing your things on the counter. You noticed your laptop was behind him, half closed. _Shit_. It couldn’t be.

“Are you alright, Tom? You seem a little tense.” You tiptoed.

“You tell me.” He turned towards you. “You see, darling, maybe it was destiny or just some sort of coincidence, but last night I forgot my phone here. I knew you’d be out all day working, so I just used my key to let myself in. I was on my way out already when I noticed something… rather odd.” He moved his arm around the laptop and pulled the screen up, showing you what was on it. “Extremely odd.”

 _Shit. Fuck. Crap._ It was a little chat you were having on Facebook with a couple of friends, a very intimate chat about men. About a man in particular, actually. There were even pictures of Michael Fassbender’s, some of them showing his ass and cock shamelessly. You and your friends talked of how hot he was and all the dirty things those pictures made you think of and the sort of desires they awakened. And Tom had seen it.

“Now…” He spoke again, you were too shocked to talk. “You know I’m not the sort that goes through the girlfriend’s computer to find dirt about her, but this… picture was splattered on the screen.

Shame. _Fuck, why Shame?_ You thought. _Of all the pictures, why that one?_ Fassbender’s cock. Simply that. Jesus fucking Christ, why? Now Tom was going to go crazy on you. He could even want to break up.

“Tom…” You cooed, careful. “That’s just… girl talk. You know… It doesn’t mean anything.”

He nodded and raised his eyebrows.

“Really. Well, that’s unfortunate.” He circled around the counter.

“What? What do you mean unfortunate? I thought you would be happy to know it’s meaningless.”

“Well, on the one side, yes, I am. But on the other side… Gosh, if it’s just silly talk, then I wish I hadn’t made that call.”

“Call? What call?”

“He called me.” A third voice spoke, coming from behind you.

You turned quickly, not believing your eyes when you saw Michael Fassbender standing in your doorway. And _oh, God!_ was he handsome. The scruff on his jaw, the slightly see through grey T-shirt, the black leather jacket, the jeans hugging what you knew was huge. It took you a while, but you finally took your eyes from him and turned to Tom.

“You _called_ him?”

“Yes.” He stepped closer, gesticulating his hands as he spoke. “You know, it’s been a while I had this idea in my head… I didn’t know how to tell you, how to propose it, but after I saw the sort of things you and your friends were talking about, I knew you would say yes.”

“Say yes to what?” - _Oh, please, please, let it be what I’m thinking._ You were trapped between watching your mouth and movements, and skipping like a three year old getting just what she wanted for a birthday.

“A threeway.” Michael spoke, stepping closer and shutting the door behind him.

Your jaw dropped. _YES!_ You had to look shocked - you could show your excitement later. You looked from Michael to Tom, still not believing it. _Play it cool. Don’t freak out. You’re lucky enough you have Tom… Fuck, this is awesome!_

“A threeway?” You cocked your eyebrow, looking for Tom’s consent.

“Yes. I’ve wanted to do one for a while, you see. I just didn’t know how to bring up the subject, I didn’t want to scare you. But the idea of sharing you does… appeal to me. A lot, actually. And when I saw your little obsession with Michael’s cock-”

“Really?” Michael interrupted, a sly side smirk on his lips. “You forgot to say that on the phonecall.”

“Well, I didn’t think it was the best argument to convince you to just hop on the car and come over to have sex with us.”

“Wait, are we really going to do this?” You looked from one to another, trying not to show how much you couldn’t believe your own luck.

“Of course.” Michael said, stepping closer. “Unless you don’t want to.”

You licked your lips, breathed in and looked down, quickly gazing at bulge in his pants before looking at Tom. He simply smirked and killed the distance between you.

“Let me make this easier for you.” He let his hands in your shirt, slowly pulling it up as he kissed your lips.

You let him strip you, leaving you in your pants and bra, before he moved his mouth to your neck. Before you could sigh when his teeth grazed at your skin, you felt Michael press himself behind you, making you gasp as you felt his hardness squeezing your ass between your hips. Tom’s lips left your neck as he looked at you and asked.

“Do you want this?” His fingers sunk on the sides of your hips, pulling you to meet his hard length contained only by his pants.

Michael’s hand pushed you by your waist, trying to take you away from Tom, but then he did the same, and you felt both of them pulling you, disputing you. You could feel both of them, Tom hard against your center and Michael hard against your ass. You threw your head back and decided to stop pretending.

 _“Oh, God, yes!”_ You groaned, and the next thing was Tom’s hands pulling you up to carry you;

You curled your legs around him and felt a slap on your ass before Tom turned to take you to the bedroom. You could now see Michael following the both of you, taking his jacket off and leaving on the floor, without taking his piercing blue eyes from you. _Oh, God, this is really going to happen._ You thought, as Tom eased you on the bed. He looked at Michael and then looked at you. You bit your lower lip, only imagining the things you wanted them to do. Tom began undoing his pants and you sit up, looking hungrily at him as he freed his cock. You were already opening your lips to suck him when his hand touched your shoulder and he pushed.

“No, no, darling. It would be impolite not to let our guest do the honors.”

He stepped back and sat on the armchair by the bed, slowly stroking his cock as he watched Michael let his impressive length out of his pants and step closer. For a second, you just looked at it. God, it was huge. Beautiful. And you wanted it all in your mouth. He pulled you by your shoulder, bringing you to your knees, and you looked up to see Michael’s face as you wrapped your lips around his cock. He hissed and closed his eyes for a second, before looking at you when his hand grabbed you by the back of your head to pull you closer. You swallowed all you could, and still it wasn’t all of it. Good God, it was delicious. You bobbed your head, your tongue flat against his member, trying to go all the way but it seemed impossible. You could hear him moan and, as you looked up, you saw him with his head thrown back. Wrapping your fingers around his base, you stroked him as you blew him, your hands sliding up his thighs and circling around to grab his ass. Michael grabbed at the crown of your head and pulled you to him, rolling his hips at a quicker speed and facefucking you. He was going in deeper, hitting the back of your throat. Tiny drops of tears popped in the corner of your eyes as you tried to relax your throat not to gag. He was grunting and pulling your hair, and he looked like he would not stop until he spilled inside your mouth, but then Tom’s voice was overheard.

“Michael, if you please… I want my share of that hot little mouth.” As he spoke, Michael slowed down until he pulled himself out of your mouth.

You looked to the side and saw Tom completely naked, standing by the bed and stroking his cock. On your knees, you went to him and smiled.

“Are you happy, darling?” You nodded. “Do you want more?” You nodded again.

Tom licked his lips and pushed himself into your mouth, shuddering at the feeling of your warm lips around his cock. You moaned and swallowed him whole, letting it hit the back of your throat before you began bobbing your head and blowing him. You were hot and wet for him - for them - you could feel it between your thighs. You slid back up to the head and suckled on it, swirling your tongue and drawing loud moans from Tom’s mouth.

“Ah, yes, darling, suckle.”

“Come on, love.” Michael had stepped to the side of you too. He grabbed your head and pushed you in a faster speed. “Like you mean it.”

Tom moaned louder, breathing your name followed by words such as Fuck! or Shit, that’s it! Don’t stop! Michael simply obliged, pushing you to blow Tom a crazy speed, making you swallow him as far as you could. Looking from one to another, you wanted to smile wih satisfaction, but your mouth was just too busy. Tom’s nails digged into your shoulder as he gnashed his teeth.

 _“Fuck, don’t stop. Don’t stop, darling, I’m gonna-aaaaaaahhhhh!”_ It was like his brain had gone off for a second.

He froze and strained his muscles and you felt him spill into your mouth.

“Swallow.” Michael commanded. “Swallow like a good girl.”

You did, licking every last drop from Tom’s cock. Tom stumbled back a couple steps, trying to pull himself together.

“You’re alright there, mate?” Michael asked, finally easing the grip on your hair.

“Yeah, yeah… I just… I need a minute, that’s all.” He flopped on the chair and threw his arms over the sides of his, his head falling back as he stared at the celing. “That was fucking heavenly.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’m going to taste a little bit of her while you sit back.” He pulled you up by your arm and threw you on the bed. “I bet you taste wonderful.”

As you lied back on the pillows, he crawled up to undo your pants and pull them off. Parting your leg with his hands, he kissed your knees, then your thighs, alternating the sides and trailing up to your center. He dragged his jaw along your groin, his stubble scratching and burning deliciously. As he simply pushed aside the scrap of lace you called underwear, you felt just the tip of his tongue lick your folds from top to bottom, and then back up. Looking down, you saw those piercing blue eyes staring at you while you let out breathy moans. Michael circled his hands around your hips and pulled you to him, opening you up to his mouth. Torturing you, he he licked as slow as possible between your folds, from your entrance up your clit. His eyes never left yours and you could see how much he was enjoying it, his tongue now lapping at your bundle of nerves. You looked at Tom and saw him stroking himself, biting his lips as he watched Fassbender eat you up. He got up and walked to the side of the bed, pulling your head to the side.

“Come, darling, I want more of your lips.” He said as he pulled your head down on his cock.

His hand lazily guided you to slide back and forth, tasting him fully as Michael began to suckle on your clit, you moaned on Tom’s cock, fisting the bedsheets as you felt sparkles coiling in your stomach. Michael sucked and sucked and sucked, his stubble scratchin and burning your groin as Tom pushed and pulled you to his cock. You could feel him pulse and harden even more in your mouth. God, this was better than… Fuck, there was nothing to compare. Michael slid one finger inside you and curled, hitting your g-spot. He curled his finger and sucked on your clit and moaned against your slit while Tom moaned your name and lazily made you suck his entire length. You could feel it coiling, turning, tensing. Like a firework exploding inside you, you felt it all over your body as you came in Michael’s mouth.

“Hmm…” He licked your juices, lapping and enjoying the taste. “She truly is something, Tom.”

“I know.” He pulled his cock out of your mouth. “My turn.”

Michael stepped aside to give room to Tom as he climbed on top of you. He leaned down and kissed you, letting his hands wander all over your body. He grabbed your hips, your thighs, your face, kissing you passionately, making you want more. You could feel the tip of his cock touching your slit andn it made you crave for more. You wanted him so badly you let your hand slip down to his crotch, to hold his length in your hand and jerk it. Tom slowly let his hands wander to your ass, giving you a nice squeeze before darting up again to grab your breasts gently and squeeze them slightly. He pulled you up a little, circling his hand around your back to unclasp your bra, taking it off and throwing it on the floor. You looked at him, panting and licking your lips, letting him know how horny you were, how badly you wanted him. Smirking, he kissed your neck a bit, then moved down to kiss your chest, your breasts, and then back up to your lips. His hands caressed your whole body, moving down to hook the fingers on the waisband of your panties and pull them down. You kicked them off and pulled Tom closer, but before you could wrap your legs around him, he held you tight and spun you both in bed, leaving you on top of him. You heard Michael shuffling around the room, opening drawers as he looked for something.

“Where do you keep your lube, Tom?” His tone was sort of demmanding.

“Bottom drawer.” He breathed as he eased you down on his cock.

You moaned and rocked your hips, letting your hands rest on Tom’s chest. _Wait. What? Lube?_ You finally realized what Michael meant.

“What will you do with that lube, Michael?” You turned your head, just to see him pouring the content of the bottle in his hands and rubbing them against each other.

“What, you don’t think I’ll let Tom have all the fun, do you?” He jumped on the bed, crawiling on his knees towards you. “Part your legs a little bit more, Tom, will you? I’m gonna need some room here.”

Tom spread his legs and pulled you down to him, rolling his hips up to meet your cunt as he moaned in your ear.

“Are you okay with this, darling?” He asked.

“Yeah, we’ve…” You moaned when you felt Michael hand spread the lube on your ass. “We’ve done it before, Tom. It’s just that… two… I mean, there’s two…”

“Don’t worry darling.” Michal calmed you, rubbing the tip of his cock on your back entrance. “I’ll go easy on you. Besides… it’s more pleasurable than you think.”

He pressed against your whole, slowly moving in. You relaxed and simply felt it. _Dear God!_ that was good. Feeling Michael fill your ass with his huge cock as Tom pounded into you with his impressive length… _Fuck_ … You moaned and screamed, feeling Fassbender’s hips slap against your ass. He grabbed your hair and pulled you to meet his thrust as Tom shoved his cock up your cunt. This couldn’t get any better.

“I have an idea.” Michael said, never stopping to pound into you. “But we have to get up, the three of us.”

You saw Tom look at him over your shoulder.

“Do you mean…” He cocked his eyebrows.

“Yes.”

“Darling, get up. You’re going to love this.”

Fassbender eased out of you and stepped out of the bed, as you slid out of Tom and hoped to the floor, Tom following you. You looked at Tom and then to Michael.

“What are we doin-”

Michael didn’t even let you finish. He turned you around and grabbed your ass, pulling you up in the air, making you gasp and squeal. Tom stepped closer, spreading your legs and hooking his hands behind your knees as he slid his cock inside your spread open cunt. One hand of Michael’s left your ass to help him in, and soon there you were, suspended in the air, filled in both sides, mixing up names as you moaned and screamed. Tom’s teeth sunk on your shoulder as Fanssbender licked and sucked your neck on the other side. You sunk your nails on Tom’s back, making him grunt against your skin. Michaels fingers were holding you so tight on your ass you were sure there would be bruises. You could feel both of them hit every possible spot inside you as your sweaty skin rubbed against both of them.

“Oh, God, Tom! Fuck! Oh, fuck, Michael, that’s it!” Your leg began to tremble and spasm. “Oh, Tom! Tom! Oh, Michael! Oh, God, Tom! Fuck, Tom, I’mggaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!”

Your orgasm sweeped you so quickly that you barely had time to acknowledge it as it exploded inside your skin and you came around Tom’s cock. Michael’s right hand circled your waist and pulled you closer to him, increasing the speed he rocked his hips, shoving up inside like a mad man.

“Fuck.” He breathed in your ear. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuck!”

The hand on your stomach grabbed and pulled, making you bite Tom’s neck as you felt Michael spill his hot cum all over your hole. Tom wasn’t far behind. With a couple more thrusts your felt his cock pulse inside you and the next thing was the feeling of Tom’s and Michael’s hot juices running down your thighs as they slowly pulled out and eased you on the floor.

The three of you panting, Michael sat on the armchair as Tom dropped himself on the bed. You looked around and smiled, before falling on your back on the bed. You know, maybe “letting” Tom see what you had on your laptop wasn’t the worst idea.


End file.
